


Letters to Shino

by Passing_Ghost_Friend



Series: Family Fuse [1]
Category: Fuse: Teppou Musume no Torimonochou (Fusé: Memoirs of a Huntress)
Genre: But Sweet, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passing_Ghost_Friend/pseuds/Passing_Ghost_Friend
Summary: A cute idea that I wanted to write about a beautifully animated movie that everyone needs to watch.Hamaji was wondering about Shino. Shino was thinking about Hamaji. And Meido was getting frustrated on how to end her story.Maybe one day, they will be able to see each other. And maybe spend their lives more closer





	1. First Letter Received Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I wanted to write for a movie I just watched.
> 
> I watched it free on Amazon Prime.

It has already been over a year since she last saw him on the night of the fire. Since then, many things have happened.

Many things. Her brother, Dousetsu,had his child with Funamushi. She was very happy to be the aunt of the rambunctious child. And her brother became a samurai… of sorts. With a pellet drum on his waist, working for Mr. Yoshirou and his son. Meido was teaching her to read and write so she could contact her friend, Shino. But since he answered the letter, she has been drawing a blank of what to write him next

Meido, apparently, finished her book adaption after his letter came in to her. Meido helped her read it and discovered what he write to her. Just a nice response to how he was doing and how he couldn’t wait to tell her about his travels. 

But now, here she was, feeling as frustrated as Meido. She didn’t know what to write to him. 

“Hamaji! We are going to the restaurant!” Her brother called out, tightened his waist while his wife carried their calm child.

“Okay!” She called back to him from her spot.

“Are you going to visit Meido today?” Funamushi 

“Yes! I need her to teach me more and to tell me how her book is coming!” Hamaji said, realizing she should probably get dressed properly to see her friend. She got up and started heading towards her clothes.

Funamushi said before following her husband, “Alright, make sure you come over for a nice lunch afterwards, okay?”

“I will!” Hamaji replied with a bright smile, picking out her dark blue kimono to wear to meet her friend.

She hoped she would find something to write to Shino soon.

*

Meido crumpled up another piece of paper before throwing it over her shoulder. It was taking her forever to think of another book. It had already been some time when she finished Fuse. It sold well to the people, but she wanted to make a short love story. Every idea she came up with was too…. Ugh!

She crumpled up another piece of paper before launching towards the waste basket.

“Hello. Sorry for intruding!” Hamaji’s voice called out from behind her.

“Hamaji!” Meido greeted before turning fully around to embrace her friend. “How are you? How’s the letter coming?”

“Ugh. I don’t know what to write. Do I just write about random stuff happening? Do I give him another update? Do I tell him how much I miss him? Do I need to ask more about what he is doing? Why is writing so hard?!” Hamaji complained to her friend.

“Tell me about it,” Meido mumbled, her eyes finding the multiple sheets of wasted paper on the ground. “Maybe you can write to him about all of the questions you just said. Give him an overall update about how the theater group is going and how other close friends are doing. Maybe tell him about a few days ago about that kimono vendor who gave you a good deal. You can pretty much tell him anything.”

“Yes! That sounds great! Um, can you help me if I make any mistakes?” Hamaji asked slowly.

“Sure, it’s not like a book idea is coming to me anytime soon,” Meido repsonded pointing a finger at the disaster state of the floor. Hamaji and Meido looked back at each other and started laughing.

*

Hello Shino,

How are you? I’m glad that you found somewhere safe to communicate with me, so we can connect further. A lot of things have happened! The theater group is trying to adapt Meido’s new work, Fuse, into a show! I’m going to go see it with Meido to when they finally finish. My brother and his wife’s restaurant is still going strong and my little nephew is still the biggest troublemaker. 

Life is a bit different with you gone, and I look forward to when you reply to me again! I miss you, Shino. How is your life? Have you encountered anybody, like a new friend? I’m interested in knowing more about you, but I know you have to keep a few secrets. I can’t wait to hear from you again. And see you again. 

Whether it be during rain or shine. I’ll be waiting for you.

Love, Hamaji

*

Shino smiled at the letter from Hamaji. He missed her since the day he left, but he knows that someday he will go to see her again. Maybe in spring, when the cherry blossoms will bloom around her. Would she wear the kimono he got for her?

He smiled softly at the thought of her dressed in the same kimono he last saw her in. Her hair cascading down her shoulders with the fire’s light illuminating a warm glow to her face.

He wanted to return to her very badly.

But with these letters, he was satisfied for now. He only hopes that they might be able to see each other more often. 

One day. Hopefully soon.

He will be able to connect to her, closer than they are now


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get ready for the spring festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> I don’t own this movie or any characters. The movie and story solely belongs to the original makers. I’m writing this piece of fiction for fun.

Shino watched the calendar that he carried around with him. It has almost been three years since he has seen Hamaji face-to-face. It has been almost two years since they started to write letters to each other. And he felt some sort of way about it.

Of course, he wasn’t feeling the desperate need to consume souls since they kept in contact with another. With her loving connection to him, he doesn’t feel any sort of want to eat someone’s essence.

And he was feeling more homesick than he had ever been. In the first months that he relocated somewhere else, he was very homesick. He wondered how the theater group was doing without him. He pondered if they found another man to do the kabuki with them. Shino fondly remembered that some of Hamaji’s brothers friends had helped them out with their performances soon after he left. He frowned upon the thought of her, that she was so far away from him.

Yes, that wasn’t homesickness he was feeling, he was feeling longing. Longing to see her once again. Desperate to feel a closer connection to what he felt now. Shino whipped around his little cabin house to view himself in the mirror.

His white hair had grown longer, and his red eyes seemed attention from the one he missed the most. Shino almost felt the other side of him itch to come out just so he could run to Hamaji the fastest than he has ever ran before. 

He looked down at a letters that she sent him, all compiled into a wooden treasure box underneath the mirror. Shino pried it open to view the latest letters, all with his name beautifully written in the front. He smiled, she almost perfected her calligraphy in the time he had been away.

Living on his own wasn’t so bad. Shino spent most of his time traveling around the country. He helped with odd jobs when he could to collect money to support his easy going lifestyle. The first few months were a struggle, but when he received her first letter after months of being away from each other, he felt the connection bond grow stronger. It took a lot of time to compose his own letter of his many little adventures he had been on. Shino made sure to tell Hamaji about all the stories that he knew she would enjoy.

Shino bit his lip, thinking about what he could do. He looked to his calendar, noticing that the spring festival wasn’t that far away. In fact, it almost seems like in the time it would take to travel there, he would be right on time to see it once again. Maybe it won’t be like last time. Hamaji told him multiple times about how Meido’s book made the people see him in a different light.

Maybe they won’t hate him. Shino gritted his teeth as he remembered what they had done to his family, leaving him alone by himself. But he steered his train of thought over to seeing Hamaji once again.

Shino smiled, remembering the last time he saw her. Her beautiful smile stretched across her face while they embraced in the setting sun.

Maybe…

Maybe he could see her in her kimono again when spring invites the cherry blossoms to bloom.

*

Hamaji was writing another letter to Shino before she left to go see the festival. She heard from Funamushi that her brother offered to help with the theater group that night for their spring performance. She was so excited to go!

She took a calming breath when she unwrapped her specula spring kimono that Shino bought for her so long ago. It was the last thing he saw he wearing before he took off into the night. Hamaji smiled and held it against her figure. Yep, it still fits even though it had almost been three years. Tonight was the night it officially made three years without him by her side.

Hamaji smiled proudly before donning her spring festival outfit. She pinned her hair up with a lovely hairpin before fitting her newest letter into her sleeve. After the festivities, she would deliver it to the delivery service herself. 

Smiling, she ventured off the meet with her brother, sister in-law, and nephew by the docks, so they could meet up with Meido outside the theatre.

‘Tonight will be unforgettable,’ She thought to herself as she waved at her family that were near the boat.

‘If only Shino were here to see it with me.’

*

‘Wow, the spring festival is as busy as ever,’ He thought to himself while his light yellow hood pulled up over his white hair. His red eyes searched the crowd for the familiar face that he was waiting to see.

It took a long time for him to show up for the spring fest. One of the obstacles were a group of wolves crossing the road. It was interesting to see.

But now, he was finally here. He could finally see Hamaji again.

“Meido, wait up!” He heard from not to far away. Shino turned his head to see the his reason, his connection.

Hamaji was dressed in the pink kimono he got her all that time ago. She wore the sandals and hairpin too from what it looked like. She grew more beautiful with her hair longer than before and her eyes shining brighter than they ever did with growing excitement.

He watched silently as his love jumped into her friend’s awaiting arms. Shino smiled at their reunion. Meido looked the same with her glasses and slightly bigger, dark purple kimono.

Shino smiled as he slowly followed them from a safe distance behind. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to reveal himself.

*

Hamaji and her brother’s wife and son sat with Meido for the special performance. Apparently after a year of her book being published, the theatre group decided to adapt it into a play to commemorate the book’s story.

Hamaji sat right next to Meido during the whole play. She sometimes got emotional when it came to show the character that Meido told her Shino was based on. She really did miss him. 

If only she knew about his presence at the very back, watching her delighted expression with a fond smile.

*

“That was an amazing performance!” Hamaji told Meid as they climbed up to the arch bridge that was surrounded by cherry blossoms.

Hamaji smiled and rested her head in her hands, watching the rippling water with floating pink petals. “What did you think of it?”

“I rather liked the expressions you made during it,” a familiar voice said behind her, that was too masculine to sound like Meido.

Hamaji’s eyes widened as Shino’s face framed by white hair appeared in the reflection of the water. She gasped and turned to see the face she had only been dreaming about for so long.

“Shino!” Hamaji greeted happily before throwing her arms around him. “You’re back.”

“I’m here, Hamaji. I’m right here,” Shino replied with a smile, rubbing small circles on her back to calm her.

Meido silently freaked out in excitement behind them. ‘This would be an excellent short story epilogue between the two lovers. Hehehe.’

Shino and Hamaji smiled fondly at each other. Finally reunited. Fireworks started to burst into many colors above them, lighting up their faces and reflecting beautiful scenes into the water. 

They only saw each other, and held tight to their connection as they embraced each other with the cherry blossom petals falling softly around them. 

And when the big firework burst into light amongst the night sky, the two kissed softly, welcoming a closer future together.

I guess Hamaji didn’t have to send a letter to Shino tonight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Fluffy Sweet Epilogue
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> If you would like to see more fanfic stories about this couple, go ahead and give me some short fluff ideas about them.
> 
> I’m already thinking about crossing this movie with Howl’s Moving Castle.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have their own shirt happily ever after ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!

“Yuki, don’t fall behind now!” Hamaji called out to her daughter.

“Kay!” Yuki replied, quickly looking away from the water to follow her mother.

Hamaji smiled as Yuki ran up to her, grabbing her mother’s hand. Hamaji held tight to her hand guiding her towards where her father was.

It has been only a few years since Shino came back officially. After he came back, the theater group was so excited to have him back and Funamush I gave him a job working at the restaurant. He also helps out with the kimono salesman that one time where he bought Hamaji the beautiful pink kimono. 

It had only been a short time of being settled together that Shino began courting her. It didn’t take that long from what she remembers for them to finally marry him. And then their daughter, Yuki, came into the world.

“It’s almost like a happy ending for your love story!” Meido said to her when she gave her the news that she was pregnant. 

Hamaji would definitely say that it was a happy ending for both of them.

Yuki groaned before laughing, “Hurry up, momma!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Hamaji reassured letting her daughter guide her towards the theater.

The theater group was performing Meido’s book adaptation with Shino as the main character, since it was based off him after all. 

Yuki ran straight up to Meido, Funahsima, and her brother in the first row. She hugged her cousin before settling down into the ground. Hamaji smiled gently at the sight before sitting right next to her daughter.

The theater showing was as phenomenal as ever. Shino played his part well. It wasn’t until the end, Hamaji noticed the change in the script.

“And then she wrote a letter to him, hoping for a response! She waited and waited until she finally received an answer from him. From then on, they wrote letters to each other.” Shino smiled softly, pretending to write on a piece of paper on stage before standing up.

Shino made his way slowly to a bridge prop on stage, “Until one day on the spring festival day, our heroine noticed a man with white hair in the reflection of the water she was looking into. She embraced him with the love in her heart and he welcomed the feeling into his heart.”

Shino smiled as he approached his family sitting in the front row.

“I loved the expressions you make, Hamaji,” Shino whispered, making Hamaji’s face go red at his attention. Yuki laughed giddily at her father before he shuffled her long light red hair.

Hamaji smiled at him as the lights on stage faded to darkness, the sound of clapping from the audience echoed through the theater.

She was so happy that she wrote that letter to him and he responded back.

She was so happy that they got to be together at the end without any more discrimination towards him.

“It’s safe to say, that Hamaji, Shino and Yuki got their happily ever after.” Meido said quietly to her self as she watched her friend embrace her husband at the end of the show. Yuki making grabby arms until they both lifted her up into the hug. 

Hamaji and Shino kissed ignoring Yuki’s protests as they embraced the thought of their bright, loving future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing a short little fluff story!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like to read it! More will be coming.. eventually. 
> 
> I don’t own anything from Fuse: Memoirs of a Huntress.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend


End file.
